


Later

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samDrabble Request: @jkqueenly Can I get a criminal minds fic for the #4 (“I’m too sober for this”) for your drabble thingy?





	Later

The team had just finished a hard case and were hanging out together drinking. To lighten the mood a little more Derek suggested a little truth or dare. Most of you were buzzed by now, not drunk but definitely not sober enough to know this may be a bad idea. You however weren’t buzzed nearly enough when it was your turn.  
“Alright (Y/N) truth or dare?” Morgan says  
“Dare I guess.”  
“I dare you to kiss Hotch.”   
You shrug that was easy. You lean over and kiss his cheek.  
“Done.”  
“Whoa now you know that’s not what I meant.”  
“You didn’t specify Derek that’s all you get.”  
The game continues and you don’t notice Aarons flushed cheeks after the kiss. The round once again returned to you.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“I’m too sober for this. But Dare.” You take another shot of whiskey.  
“I dare you to text your crush and tell your feelings for them.” You glare at Morgan take another shot and pull out your phone shooting a quick text. Seconds later Hotch’s phone rings with a text alert.  
He checks it before flushing more not that anyone notices with all the alcohol in everyone’s systems. You and him were going to have a talk later.


End file.
